


Bad (?) Day

by coldairballoons



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Autistic Hannah Foster, F/M, pure fluff, s o f t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldairballoons/pseuds/coldairballoons
Summary: As Hannah would put it, it had been a bad day.
Relationships: Hannah Foster & Ethan Green, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	Bad (?) Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@just-a-side-kick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40just-a-side-kick).



> This was a request from @just-a-side-kick on tumblr, thank you sm for requesting this! I love these guys :,)

As Hannah would put it, it had been a bad day. Lex’s boss had yelled at her for snapping at a customer, her bike got a flat tire on the way back to Mr. Houston’s place, where she’d been staying ever since the whole Wiggly incident.

God, the thought of it made her shudder, and despite the cold, she wiped the sweat off her palms as she opened the door with the key Mr. Houston had made her when he’d officially filed the adoption paperwork.

It was certainly weird, having a house, her own bedroom, a family who cared for her more than her mother ever had, but it made her stomach all tingly and her chest warm and fluttery. It wasn’t a bad weird at all, in fact, the opposite.

“Lex!” 

A little blur of yellow plaid sprinted at her, tackling Lex in a hug. She stumbled back a little bit, but immediately hugged back, smiling.

“Hey, banana!” Lex ruffled Hannah’s hair (shorter, almost shoulder-length; she’d let Ms. Barnes cut it a while back, preferring the lighter feeling) and knelt down to untie her boots. “Good day, huh?”

“Yep!” The girl was all smiles, fully contagious, and instantly caught by Lex. 

She kicked off her shoes, shrugged off her coat and hung it by the door, then let herself be led to the living room, where, surprise surprise, Ethan was lounging on the couch, with doodles up and down his arm, quite obviously done by Hannah.

After the Black Friday from Hell, Hannah had barely talked at all, preferring to just draw out her thoughts, which worried Lex beyond imagination when she saw the pictures. Sketches of Wiggly, drawings of Ethan hurt, laying there, crumpled on the floor… when she saw them and asked Hannah about it, she shrugged, her little eyes filling up with tears, and said: “I saw him.”

But as time passed, summer came and went, and Hannah’s art had changed. No more blood reds and sickly greens, but pastel blues, bright yellows, violets and rose red, all the colors she used to love. And who to be a better canvas than the most patient person either of them knew, Ethan?

When he saw Lex, finally, as she was sneaking up on him to scare him, he immediately pulled her into a hug, kissing her hair, her nose, her cheeks, anywhere he could reach.

It had become a sort of assurance for them, and Lex wasn’t about to complain.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Hannah giggled, crawling up onto the couch to sit between them, and Ethan kissed her hair as well, causing Lex to smile, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“You still wanna watch that movie, banana-split?” Ethan offered after a few more minutes, and Hannah nodded, saying something about snacks, before getting up and going to the kitchen, leaving the two teens alone.

“How was your day?” Ethan asked quietly, reaching for Lex’s hand, which she gladly took. 

Lex sighed, shrugging. “Honest answer? Shit. This lady wouldn’t stop yelling at me, and then Frank started bitching at me for standing up to her, then I had to walk home… it sucked.”

Ethan nodded, and pulled her closer, leaning his head on hers. “Hannah wanted to wait till you got home to watch anything. She missed you today, babe.”

“Missed her too.” Lex whispered, then huffed out a laugh. “And you.”

“You know we love you, right?” 

Lex nodded, closing her eyes for a moment and just letting the scent and warmth of her boyfriend take over her senses. 

“I love you too.”

And yeah, maybe her day was shit, but as she, Hannah, and Ethan slowly fell asleep on that couch, soon joined by Ms. Barnes, Mr. Houston and Tim as they respectively got home, Lex realized that she couldn’t have asked for a better family.


End file.
